1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an elevation rotating mechanism and a display device using the same, and more particularly to an elevation rotating mechanism capable of adjusting the angle and the height of a monitor and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional adjusting mechanisms for adjusting the height or the angle of the monitor are disposed at the back of the monitor. Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional adjusting mechanism is illustrated. The adjusting mechanism 100 disposed at the back of the monitor 120 has a supporting element 101 and a rotating element 105. The supporting element 101 is coupled to the rotating element 105. The rotating element 105 is movable coupled to the back of the monitor 120, so that the monitor 120 is rotatable in the rotating direction R1. However, the adjusting mechanism 100 is only used for adjusting the angle of the monitor 120.
Referring to FIG. 1B, another conventional adjusting mechanism is illustrated. The adjusting mechanism 150 disposed at the back of the monitor 120 has a rotating element 155 and a supporting element 151. The rotating element 155 is movably coupled to the back of the monitor 120, so that the monitor 120 is rotatable in the rotating direction R2. As the supporting element 151 is a quadric-chain linkage, the height of the monitor 120 can be adjusted in the vertical direction D1 when the supporting element 151 is operated.
Despite the adjusting mechanism 150 is capable of adjusting the height and the angle of the monitor 120, the adjusting mechanism 150, being a quadric-chain linkage, needs large accommodation space. In addition, the adjusting mechanisms 100 and 150 might be unbalanced because of disposing at the back of the monitor 120.